somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
FILE
The FILE, or Case Notes, is a menu type featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. The FILE menu collects information and organizes them as case files pertinent to various aspects of the case. It organizes them into character files Persons, information files Appendix, and an image gallery Album. These files are unlocked throughout the story and in Somnium worlds. Case Notes: Persons These are the characters involved with the case. Full profiles of each character can be found on their respective pages. * Date * Aiba * Iris * Hitomi * Mizuki * Renju * Shoko * Ota * Mayumi * Takero * So * Boss * Pewter * Mama * Moma * Rohan * Manaka * Saito * #89 * Falco * Bodyguard * Yakuza A * Yakuza B * Nurse * Receptionist * Mermaid * Taxi Driver * Inspector Case Notes: Appendix These are the various terminologies and definitions found throughout the game. Some of them are relevant to the story, while others simply flesh out the world. ABIS (Abyss) Advanced Brain Investigation Squad. A special, classified division of the Metropolitan Police Department. Tasked with conducting criminal investigations by understanding and penetrating the human mind. They are stationed six floors underneath MPD headquarters. Few know of their existence, even among police. ACTH Adrenocorticotropic Hormone. Stress stimulates the adrenal cortex and secretes this hormone to heighten senses and increase defense functions. This is secreted on a daily basis by the author. BL "Boys Love." A depiction of love and eroticism between men. Although it sounds vulgar, it is often a display of pure, sublime love, and there are many worthwhile works of art in the genre. Don't be so closed-minded. Evolver Exciting VOLtaic VERsatile handgun. Date's weapon. Can fire a number of different kinds of bullets, such as explosive, flame, spherical, and wire rounds using electromagnetic force. Pewter invented it at the request of Aiba and Date. ICU Intensive Care Unit. Does not mean "I see you." KE Association Kumakura Estates. The name Mama gives to the real estate companies under the Kumakura umbrella. LGBT Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender. I love them all! NILE A social networking service that allows you to exchange instant messages via smartphones and PC. My dream is to one day make stamps for this application... N System A network of cameras and recording devices on Japanese highways that monitor vehicles and collect data. Useful for criminal investigations, the bane of people driving around mistresses. PEA Phenylethylamine. A substance in the brain that serves as a kind of "love" hormone. When this hormone is secreted from the pituitary gland, people start saying things like "I love him, I love him! I love him so much I can barely breathe!" Physiological effects such as a pounding heart are also common. It has been many years since this hormone has been secreted in my brain... Psync Photo SYnaptic Neuro-Coupling. Used to enter the brain of a subject. The "Psyncer" sinks to the deepest level of the subject's subconscious and synchronizes with their synapses to collect data. Psyncer The agent that performs the Psync. How about that? The Mystery of the Prototype Psync Machine Six years ago, a prototype version of the Psync machine was stolen. Boss knew that Saito was the one who stole it, but without knowing where it was taken, she could not retrieve it. Falco in Saito's body lost his memory and Saito in Rohan's body was crippled. So Sejima was not even aware of this machine's existence. During this time, MPD received reliable intel that machine had been scrapped and the parts had been sold overseas on the black market. This report was of course false, but the MPD (perhaps being bribed) decided not to pursue the issue any further. It was eventually rediscovered in the abandoned chemical plant . SAT Special Assault Team. A unit of the police department specialized for situations involving firearms or extreme risk. Often called "special forces." Tokyo, Osaka, Hokkaido, Chiba, Kanegawa, Aichi, Fukuoka, and Okinawa all have their own SAT squads. SSR The rarest, most valuable denomination of cards in electronic card games popular on smartphones. "SR" stands for Super Rare, but there is some debate as to what "SSR" means: Super Super Rare, Special Super Rare, or Saitama Super Rare. Dork A loser; geek. X-ray Mode A feature of Aiba's similar to fluoroscopy. Earth is constantly inundated with cosmic rays from space. Cosmic rays contain X-rays, and Aiba is able to detect these X-rays that have passed through objects and "see" them. Because it works along the same logic as an X-ray machine, you unfortunately cannot use it to see panties... Aiba's Electric Shock Function Aiba can release an electric charge directly into Date's brain via artificial nerve. Date is thereby prevented from doing anything Aiba finds distasteful. Date is only free from this risk when Aiba is charging, but Aiba can still "see" during this time. Sec Stands for "second," usually not literally a second. If I told my bosses that the script will be ready "in a sec," I would get scolded. A-set, You Bet! A kind of "call and response" game that A-set plays with her fans. Japanese idols often create a special cheer or slogan for their fans to memorize and chant at concerts. A-set's cheer works by A-set announcing a category and having her fan come up with two words that rhyme with "A-set" in that category. ShovelForge A masterpiece of sandbox video games in which you create structures by stacking cubes on a map. A "sandbox" game refers to games in which there is no story or goal, allowing the player to just relax and play. The name "ShovelForge" is a parody of a popular game in the same genre which I will not mention for legal reasons. Isis and Iris Iris claims that according to one theory, "Iris" in Greek mythology is the same as "Isis" in Egyptian mythology. But this is just a theory. It may be the result of a popular Japanese urban legend, because I can't find many references to it on non-Japanese websites. Skanda A Hindu god adopted into the Buddhist religion. Called "Idaten" in Japan. Legend has it that Skanda was a guardian of the Buddha's relics. The relics were stolen by evil demons, but Skanda proved his faith (and his incredible speed) by getting all of the relics back. A certain super-fast hero is named after Idaten. Saito in Iris Date Psynced with Iris after Renju's body was found in Sunfish Pocket. However, at that time, Saito was (or could have been) in Iris's body. Why didn't he try to get his (Date's) body back then? If the Psync had continued past the six minute time limit, he could have done just that. But remember what Saito (in Boss's body) said about "journeys"... A journey only truly ends once you come back home. Saito wasn't done murdering just yet. He didn't want his journey to come to an end. He still had more victims in mind. Illuminati A secret society allegedly founded in Ingolstadt, Bavaria in 1776. Originally just a private club of university professors and students, but now it has become... Actually, I better stop now before I mysteriously disappear... Doujinshi Fan-made books and comics that celebrate a particular franchise. Usually erotic in nature. I don't have, but I need to do some research, so please send some. Aerial Yoga Yoga involving "floating" in the air by suspending the yogi with cloth straps. 8-12 Convenience stores popular across the country. Colloquially referred to as "Eight" stores. Mayumi purchased the Odoroki-man chocolate at one such store. Iturup Island The largest island in the Kuril island chain between Japan and Russia's Kamchatka Peninsula. Both countries claim this island as their territory. Because of the delicate situation, I had better not write my opinion here. Epilogue Timing The epilogue is meant to take place in February, three months after the events of the main game. This would technically mean that Falco lost his memory seven years ago, yet in the epilogue, this incident is still referred to as having taken place "six" years ago. Why? Because I used "six years ago" so often in the game, I thought it would be really confusing if everyone started saying "seven" years ago. Bur seriously, in the epilogue, Falco lost his memory six years and three months ago. I decided it would sound too clunky to be that specific, so "six years ago" is what we went with. Emo Stirring the emotions, often negative or sad. Emo-ing To express emotions: feeling and acting according to that emotion, even though it may seem contradictory. When Date said he would "cry tears of joy," this is an example of emo-ing. Yes, I made this word up, so don't say mean stuff like "emo-ing isn't a word, lol." Elgorg An enormous, multi-national corporation headquartered in California. Specializes in internet-related services such as online advertisement technology, search engines, cloud computing, software, and even hardware. For the past ten years, they have also been developing spacefaring technology and rockets. Endorphins Endogenous morphine released in the brain. Relieves pain, calms nerves, and creates a feeling of euphoria. Totally unrelated to dolphins. Odoin Kyoma Ota's pen name. He came up with it by starting with a popular fictional character reference, then spelling out the name in hiragana, then changing the letters to kanji, each character of which contains a special meaning. Sunfish Pocket Menu This menu contains a number of special options that the customer can order, such as: The mermaid will feed the customer with a spoon. The mermaid will play Mahjong with the customer. The customer may pat the mermaid on the head. The mermaid will attend solely to the customer, personally. The mermaid will write a message in ketchup on the customer's omelet rice. Raw oysters from Hiroshima. The mermaid puts her thumbs into the customer's mouth and pulls. The mermaid gives the customer an elaborate back tattoo. The mermaid squeezes lemon juice onto the raw oysters from Hiroshima. The mermaid poses with the customer, takes a picture, then prints the picture onto a custom tea set the customer can take home. The mermaid refills the customer's water after every sip. Hippocampus A region of the temporal lobe in the cerebral cortex that is involved in the process of memory. Has nothing to do with hippos. Corneal Turbidity A state in which the cornea of the eye turns white and cloudy. A common indicator of death. A time of death can be estimated by the condition of the turbidity. National Research Institute of Police Science The scientific research branch of the MPD located in Kashiwa, Chiba. In addition to developing new technology for crime investigation and prevention, this branch also performs evidence inspection and testing. When an analysis is too large-scale or technical to be handled by this branch, it is sent to the national Institute of Sciences, a similar but unrelated research organization. Institute of Sciences A scientific research institute, unrelated to NRIPS. Conducts tests, appraisals, and inspections of any material too large or sensitive to be handled by local police departments. Spider Crab A species of marine crab that lives in the waters of Japan, blah blah blah, the rest of the description is boring, so I'm just gonna tell a joke. What happens if you flip a spider crab? "You get a crab spider"! That's what you thought right? Sorry, wrong! I'll explain why in the entry for "Capsaicin," so look forward to that. Kabaddi A contact team sport popular in India. One player on the offensive side runs to the defense's side of the court while continuously chanting the word "Kabbadi," tags as many opponents as they can, then returns to their side of the court without getting tackled. Does not involve "shooting," nor is it particularly cute... Capsaicin A pungent ingredient common in peppers. Irritant sprays such as pepper sprays use this chemical. Okay, but on to why you're really here. The real answer is... it doesn't matter! Spider crabs can't do flips! Volatile Solvents Liquids that vaporize at room temperature. Toluene, acetone, and ethanol are volatile solvents. Show No Mercy... Part of Ota's inspirational speech that he totally came up with on his own. Promise. Savior Ota said that Tesa is his "savior." Maybe some people reacted to this line thinking "What? Isn't that a little extreme? Iris hasn't saved the world or anything, and she's not a samaritan." But to people who are in trouble, people who are in a bad place in life, someone like Iris can be a savior. And that's what matters. Trunk Another word for the torso of the human body. Kunashir Island An island located at the westernmost end of the Kuril Islands. Client An ant familiar with command-line user interfaces. Cloud Storage Online storage utilizing cloud computing. To put it simply, you can imagine it as a storage device of digital data on a network. Shizue Kuranushi Boss's real name. Gluten-Free Gluten is a protein produced by the endosperm of cereals such as wheat. "Gluten-free" refers to products which do not contain gluten naturally or have had gluten removed. The nutritional benefits of a gluten-free diet are not clear, despite its popularity among celebrities. It is not known whether gluten is harmful to the human body, save for those with certain dietary problems. Stage 4 Although brain tumors are cancers, they are not given "stages," they are given "grades." Grade 1 is benign, whereas Grade 4 is the most malignant. Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters A building in Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda District, Tokyo. Adjacent to the Metropolitan Government building. Used by the national police force, the MPD, and the science division of the MPD. Blood-Brain Barrier The brain's defense mechanism, sometimes called the "BBB." Prevents harmful substances in the bloodstream from reaching brain cells. It is not a hard barrier like bone, but instead a semipermeable membrane of endothelial cells. Aiba said that only objects of .4nm of less can pass through, but that is not technically true. Some vitamins, amino acids, and glucose pass through, though the exact mechanism for this is unknown. TOA Time Of Arrival. Saliva DNA Test It was once difficult to conduct DNA tests from cigarettes because of the small amount of saliva found there. However, modern DNA test can be conducted with just a single cell. Koteka An accessory worn by indigenous people in New Guinea. A cylindrical sheath made from a hollowed-out gourd worn over the penis. Connectome A map of neural circuitry. There are approximately 100 billion neurons in the human brain, and it is thought that there are 1 trillion connections between them. Collage "To glue" in French. An art form that involves combining various materials, such as printed paper, cloth, wires, wood pieces, sand, leaves, etc. Pewter describes dreams as a collage of memories. It sort of reminds me of Mormon bubbles. Tell someone you love to image search it. Cortisol A hormone secreted from the adrenal cortex triggered by stress. Increases heart rate, body temperature, blood pressure, and blood glucose and activates the body's defense mechanisms. This is another hormone my brain secretes constantly. Conflict A disagreement, contradiction, or clash. In computer terms, multiple tasks competing for he same file or memory area can cause conflict, which could result in system failure. In game development, conflict arises when two or more people try to edit the same file at the same time. Conflict is also, of course, common among humans. Conspiracy to Commit Murder An agreement between two or more people to commit murder. In this penal system, those who conspired to commit the murder will receive the same punishment as the actual murderer, if convicted. Sub Abbreviation for sub account. An account that is managed by the same individual as another "main" account. Sun Poke An abbreviation of Sunfish Pocket, the maid cafe. There are actually a few species of fish referred to as "sunfish," but Sunfish Pocket features the saltwater version. By the way, "sunfish pocket" is an anagram of "Spike Chunsoft." Judge, Jury, and Executioner What "F" believed himself to be. Generally a phrase that describes someone with total authority and the determination (some would call it "arrogance") to carry it out. Not all that dissimilar to Boss. Shikotan An island located in the eastern part of the Habomi archipelago, off Hokkaido. Sink Remember when Date said, "I'm used to Psyncing"? That was a pun. Date is a Psyncer at ABIS, which is why he made that comment. Puncture Wound A kind of stab wound. Wine and Underwear Are Best When Aged As Aiba mentioned, this is most definitely not a real saying in France. The French and the Japanese tend to have opposite interpretations of things. I'll let you decide who has it right. Aphonia A medical condition in which a person cannot speak, usually from some kind of stress or trauma. Similar to muteness. Not the same condition as aphasia, which is a loss of the ability to understand speech entirely. Swiss Army Knife Under current Japanese law, you cannot carry such a knife in public. If the blade is 6cm or more, it violates the firearms and swords law, if it is less than 6cm, it is a misdemeanour. Juro A kind of ramen. The broth is heavy with pork fat, then piled high with thick-cut noodles, cabbage, meat, and whatever else the customer desires. Ota eats juro ramen at Juro's. Jurisdiction An area which a police department has authority and responsibility. For example, if an incident occurred in Tokorozawa, that would be under the jurisdiction of the Tokorozawa Police Department. Insanity In legal terms, this applies to the situations in which someone is said to have lost all judgement or behavioural control over themselves and thus cannot be legally responsible for their actions. Standalone Unaffiliated or able to exist entirely without any other entity. Closely tied to the idea of independence. BFF Another way of saying "Best Friends Forever." An old saying that might be completely dead by the time the game comes out, but I'm gonna keep it in there anyway! Geostationary Satellite A satellite that remains in a fixed position at all times when seen from the ground. Geosynchronous orbit refers to orbiting the Earth along the equator at a height of 22,236 miles. Such a satellite will revolve around the earth at exactly the same speed as Earth's 24 hour rotation. Mass Hysteria A mental illness in which a person's delusions are rapidly transmitter to others, which share in the same delusion. Also known as "mass psychogenic illness" During a Psync, if the subject is under a delusion, that same delusion could spread to the mins of the Psyncer. This may be why Date is to eager to believe Iris. The Woman in So's Somnium On Day 3, Date and Aiba witness a girlbeing stabbed in the back multiple times in So's Somnium. The assailant was Saito, meaning the girl being stabbed was Manaka Iwai. But why did she look exactly like Iris. Right before the Psync, So was shown a picture of Iris during his interrogation. Iris looks so similar to her mother that the image became stuck in his mind. Hence, "Iris" showed up in So's Somnium. Kabasaki District So Sejima currently resides in Azabu. However he is currently not running for office in the Minato District, where Azabu is located, but instead in the Kabasaki District where he was born and raised. Candidates are allowed to run for any constituency, regardless of where they live. Delirium A consciousness which shows symptoms of illusions or hallucinations. Extreme inebriation can cause this. Soki Soba A speciality of Okinawa. Soba cooked with soft noodles and boneless pork spare ribs. Osiris's Resurrection Iris said, "With a group of her friends, she gathered up Osiris's body and started the resurrection ritual... And so, Osiris was revived... Well, technically, he wasn't all there. So he wasn't in one piece." You may be wondering exactly what was missing. Well, one of Osiris's body parts was eaten by a fish in the Nile river. It was... unfortunately... his penis. Osiris was resurrected without a dick. Poor guy. But at least he got to reign as king of the underworld. Somnium "Dream" in Latin. The plural is "somnia" and attaching the prefix "in," meaning "non" or "without," results in "insomnia." Time in Somnium Pewter added a new feature to the Psync machine that allows you to slow down time. But it only works when Aiba is standing still. Why? Simply put, it was a limitation of the technology. When Aiba is standing still, she and Date are exchanging information at extremely fast speeds, which creates the sensation of time slowing down. But when Aiba is moving, it is not possible for her to exchange information as quickly, because she has to use resources to move and interact with the environment. Imagine a giant boulder on top of a hill. If you hold it with both arms it will stay put, but if you only use one of your arms, the boulder will start to roll. Mafia An international criminal organisation. Estate Housewife's Cookbook A cooking magazine popular among working-class families. Date misunderstood this magazine to be a legendary erotic magazine prized by fans and collectors. So prized, in fact, that is sells for eye-popping prices online. Underground Iris said that she "doesn't get many gigs." She is more popular in the "underground" music scene, which nowadays means the internet. Space Advocacy Group A group of enthusiasts who track small celestial bodies near Earth, such as comets, asteroids, and meteoroids. I couldn't use the exact name because it might have made people in Japan upset, but it goes without saying that this group discovered X00639. Shoot! What some people say when throwing out their hand in rock-paper-scissors. History In this context, incoming call history. Central Hospital A large hospital in the Minato district. Sup Girl/Blow Those Boys Away Phrases that only the "cool kids" like Iris use. A signifier of an in-group. Don't misuse or misspeak it. Diss Slang for "to insult." Originally an American word, it has found its way to Japan. Possibly an abbreviation of "disrespect." Pupil Dilation The pupil of the eye will dilate upon death. Dopamine One of the neurotransmitters present in the central nervous system. Involved with pleasant feelings, motivation, and learning new information. Anthropic Principle The concept that observations in the universe must be compatible with life capable of observing it. Imagine, for example, the surface of a table. On the table is a hole with a complicated shape. Countless objects are dropped into the hole, but unless they match perfectly, the object will not pass through. Now imagine that myriad objects were dropper toward the hole over an infinite period of time. Eventually, one object will fit perfectly in the hole. Let's call this object "X." If X could think it would observe that, to pass perfectly through the hole the way it did, the hole had to be exactly the same shape. They might even think that it could only and must be that exact shape. That is the anthropic principle. Internet Café Sometimes called "Netcafes" or "PC Cafes." Originally, these were simply cafes that featured internet-connected computers, but modern Japanese internet cafes also feature private booths. Many feature manga, magazines, and waitresses, similar to a manga cafe. The booths are typically ten by ten feet and walled in by tall partitions. Booths sometimes have a reclining chair and matted floors, perfect for reading manga, browsing the internet, napping, or watching videos. Posterior Pituitary Gland The pituitary gland is a part of the endocrine system that hangs on the lower part of the brain. Not to be confused with the anterior pituitary. Primarily secretes oxytocin. Buggy Shoko: "No child should dislike buggy rides that much..." A "buggy" is a small baby carriage. Strictly speaking, a "buggy" is slightly different than a "baby stroller," but many people use the terms interchangeably. In computing terms, it can also refer to code with errors or glitches. Mizuki and game developers alike hate buggies. Jaco A concert hall or event venue. Bastet The goddess from Egyptian mythology, typically depicted with a cat's head. Sometimes seen as the other half of the lioness goddess Sekhmet. Associated with the Eye of Ra. She is also regarded as a symbol of fertility, sexual love, music, and dancing. Habomai Island Islands off of the eastern shore of Hokkaido and the tip of the Nemuro Peninsula. We Party In Japan, a youth subculture exists known as "paripi," a portmanteau of "party people." Typically describes young men and women who frequent dance clubs and parties. The "paripi" subculture also feature its own distinguishing slang. Mystery of Hitomi's Visits to #89 Hitomi visited Fuchu Prison multiple times to visit Falco (89). However, Rohan Kumakura was in the body of Falco at the time. Did Rohan tell Hitomi that he was not Falco? Well, of course he did, at first. Hitomi didn't take it seriously, thinking he was making up a story in an attempt to cut ties with her. She did have her doubts, but who would believe that a different person's personality was in his body? Despite repeated attempts, Rohan never convinced Hitomi of his story. As time went by, Rohan gave up trying to explain, figuring that she would never believe him. He decided to live as prisoner #89 for the rest of his life. Whenever Hitomi came to visit, he would just sit quietly and listen to her. Hitomi eventually stopped bringing up the past entirely and instead talked about recent things that happened in her life. Cower To be afraid, avoiding confrontation. I cower in front of my producers. Dom-P A world famous champagne with a pink label on the bottle. FamiSto "Family Store." A convenience store chain popular nationwide. Ota stole the station wagon from a FamiSto parking lot. Fugu Eggs The "Fugu," a kind of pufferfish, is filler with tetrodotoxin and extremely toxic. The lethal dose from oral ingestion of tetrodotoxin is 1 to 2 mg, which is said to be about 850 times the potency potassium cyanide. Shoulder to Shoulder To be united as one. The team that made this game a reality stands shoulder to shoulder, heat to heart! Freemasons A fraternity founded sometime between the late 16th centuray and early 17th centuary. Publicly, they are "an organisation devoted to the improvement of moral character," but in reality, the asdjf;kl'''''' Eye of Providence A symbol from Christian theology, depicted as an eye enclosed in a triangle. "Providence," meaning of divinity and guidance, and an eye that represents God's all-seeing eye that looks down on all of humanity. Originally, the Eye of Providence was not defined to be either the right or left eye specifically. However, most depictions of the Eye of Providence today are drawn as the left eye. Dust Explosion A phenomenon in which particles of a flammable substance scattered in the air rapidly com bust with explosive force when a heat source is introduced. Coal dust explosions are the most notable example, but dust explosions of various substances such as sugar, wheat, soybean, tea, leather, plastic, silicon, magnesium, iron, and aluminium have been known to occur. Peptide Hormone A hormone with a peptide bond. A peptide bond is a bond that occurs when the carboxyl group of a molecule (COOH) reacts with the amino group of another molecule (NH2), which generates water (H2O). Has nothing to do with energetic tides. Bolt Action A firearm mechanism in which ammunition is discharged and loaded by manually operating the breech near the stock end of the barrel. This action is necessary every time a bullet is fired, resulting in a slower rate of fire. Head Office The top administrative office of the Metropolitan Police Department. Investigation Expenditures An investigation's budget is normally supposed to be closely regulated and well-documented. However, sometimes an expenditure can be submitted without describing what it's being used for or exactly what it is: this is typically used for bribed or anything meant to be untraceable. The Boss must have dirt on someone at HQ, because she uses this tactic frequently. Main Branch Careers Police officers (or bureaucrats) who passed the National Public Service General Professional Examination begin work at the main branch or head office. Typically, they are quickly promoted to senior management positions, barring any unforeseen incidents. Some became police officers under the prefectural police officer recruitment examination, which sees about 15,000 applicants a year. Since the number of career hires is about 30 each year, you can see how selective the force is. Marbled Flounder A saltwater fish approximately 1 foot in length. Has a flat, oval-shaped body with both eyes on one side. Lives in the waters around Japan and Tokyo Bay. I Cannot Even A slang phrase that intentionally excludes the verb. Usually used to express bewilderment or stress. Eyelash Extensions Fake eyelashes attached to real eyelashes that serve to make them appear fuller or longer. I could use some eyelash extensions... Meuchi Spike Because eels are slimy and difficult to handle, this tool is used to pin an eel to the cutting board by penetrating an area near the head. Similar to an ice pick or awl. "Jobs" When used by yakuza, it likely means an illegal or unscrupulous activity. It also has a sexual connotation. But I wouldn't know anything about that... Single-Edged Sharp Object Kitchen knives, fruit knives, and katanas all fall under this category of blade. Puncturing Instrument Ice picks and trowels fall under this category. Jung Carl Gustav Jung. Swiss psychologist and psychiatrist. Most famous for his "collective unconscious" theory which claims that certain images and ideas are shared by all mankind, which could explain phenomena like the Mandela Effect. Heart to Heart See "Shoulder to Shoulder." Reload The act of loading a new bullet in a firearm. Lemniscate A talent agency which Renju Okiura owns. A "lemniscate" is a curve represented by r2 = a2 cos 2Θ for the polar coordinates for (x2+y2)2 = a2(x2-y2) in the orthogonal coordinates system. If that's still confusing to you, don't worry, it's confusing to me too. The curve has a shape like "∞" and in Japanese is called "Renjukei," making it perfect for the name of a company Renju owns. Gig A show, typically a musical performance. Iris said that she does not get many "gigs." Rothschild A family at the center of many conspiracy theories. Some claim that they are one of the world's secret ruling families, with power and influence in banking, nuclear energy, and nationalistic political parties. See also: Rockefeller. Rockefeller Another family at the center of many conspiracy theories. Some claim that they are one of the world's secret ruling families, with power and influence in oil and war profiteering. It would appear on the surface that the Rothschilds and Rockefellers hold opposing views, but some conspiracy theorists believe that they are actually operating at the whim of some higher authority. Both families have been the subject of lawsuits claiming that they are bent on world domination. Three Laws of Robotics The Science fiction author Isaac Asimov put forth there principles in his work, "Runaround." First Law: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Second Law: A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Third Law: A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. We Stand See "Heart to Heart" and "Shoulder to Shoulder." Without our team all standing together, this game would not have been completed. i want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. TIPS: Investigation Purpose During Investigations, use Date to inspect scenes and question people. The story progresses by investigating objects and speaking to people. During Investigation segments, you can move your view and your cursor freely. Look around the area and interact with anything that catches your eye. and Look When speaking to a person, "Look" will be displayed, along with conversation choices. Pick the choice you want Date to say. Choosing "Look" will allow you to inspect the person. Conversation When you finish talking about a certain subject, new choices may be available. You may be able to obtain important information by selecting the right choices. You can also use the "Log" to view the conversation so far. [Aiba's Special Modes] During the story, you can obtain information using Aiba's special vision modes. The modes change depending on the situation. and Movement When you are able to move locations, (Map) appears in the bottom right of the screen. open the map from (map) to pick and change your location. TIPS: Somnium 1 Purpose In Somnia, use Aiba to investigate a subject's dream world. The goal is to discover the subject's memories or information they may be hiding. By unlocking Mental Locks, you can travel deeper into the subject's subconscious. If you unlock them all, you may discover crucial information. There is a Mental Lock guide in the top left of the screen. Choices When investigating an object, you are able to give Aiba orders from the given choices. Objects While in Somnium, you can inspect objects that have floating nameplates. The number of investigable objects increases or decreases depending on the progress of the Somnium. Map Open a map of the current Somnium with the Map button. On the map, you can check your current location and objects you can inspect. If you are lost, open the map and find an object that looks interesting or important to inspect. TIPS: Somnium 2: Mental Locks Progress You can check yous progress from the progress bar on the left side of the screen. When you reach the bottom, you have cleared the Somnium. Locks When you release a Mental Lock, the progress moves. The number of Mental Locks and how to release them depend on the subject. Retry "Retry" will allow you to return to a save point just after unlocking a Mental Lock. But you only have 3 Retries. Going back one lock costs 1, going back 2 costs 2, and going back 3 Locks will cost all 3. You regain your 3 Retries by selecting "RESTART" from the Menu or by failing the Psync. This is likely your best option if time is low. TIPS: Somnium 3: Time Limits and TIMIES Limit In Somnia, you have a tie limit of six minutes. Time goes down by moving and by ordering Aiba to perform an action. Mind the time and unlock all Mental Locks within 360 seconds. TIMIE A TIMIE is an item that affects the flow of time. You can obtain them after certain choices you make. TIMIES can potentially lower the time it takes to perform an action. You are only able to hold 3 TIMIES. Picking up a TIMIE when you already hold 3 will replace one. TIMIES disappear after use, but try to use them actively. past 360 seconds You can technically exceed the time limit if you are making the final, correct choice for the final Mental Lock. Even if time is winding down, if you make wise choices, you may still be able to clear the Somnium. TIPS: Somnium 4: Negative TIMIES TIMIE There are TIMIEs that have negative effects. Negative TIMIEs can multiply time or foce you to use them. If you pick one up, be careful! TIPS: Menu Menu In the menu, you can access "FILE," "FLOWCHART," "OPTIONS," and "GUIDE." FILE "FILE" contains information about things you've investigated or people you've spoken to. It will be filled out as the story progresses FLOWCHART In "FLOWCHART," you can view the progress of the story and see the branching paths. Chapters will be added by progressing through the story. You can jump to a certain point in the story by selecting a chapter and then "Investigation Progress." OPTIONS You can change your in-game options here. Changes made here will be applied to all save files. SAVE This game will save automatically, but you can also save here. MENU When you want to quit the game, you can return to the title screen by selecting the "TOP MENU" in the upper right of the screen. TIPS: Branching Paths Branching paths always appear in Somnia. Discover the other routes by jumping to the Somnium where the story splits. Case Notes: Album These are the various concept art pieces you can obtain within each Somnium of the game. The A images are obtained by clearing the Somnium with at least 1 second left on the time. The B images are obtained by finding a glowing eyeball inside the Somnium. Day 1: Date A Screenshot_1.png|Aiba sitting on the couch in the Sagan house with a glass of wine in her left hand. Screenshot_2.png|Final concept design of Date. Screenshot_3.png|An older Date design. Day 1: Date B Aibawineglass.png|AI-Ball fitted into a wine glass in the Sagan house. Screenshot_5.png|Date's gun, ''Evolver Day 2: Mizuki A Screenshot_6.png|Aiba sitting on one of the horses on the carousel. Screenshot_7.png|Concept art for Mizuki. Day 2: Mizuki B Screenshot_8.png|AI-Ball as one of the horses on the carousel. Screenshot_9.png|Concept art of Date at Bloom Park. Day 3: Iris A aibatv.png|Somnium-form Aiba getting sucked into a TV. pewterref.png|Reference art of Pewter. Day 3: Iris B aiballdrawing.png|A drawing of AI-ball, seemingly done by a child. psyncroom.png|The Psync Control Room. Day 4: Ota A aibabarrel.png|Aiba with a barrel on her head. otaref.png|Reference art of Ota. gremlinmanota.png|An old design for Ota- More information on this design can be found in the trivia section of Ota's page.|link=https://somniumfiles.fandom.com/wiki/Ota_Matsushita#Trivia Day 4: Ota B aiballrunover.png|AI-Ball, run over by an oil drum. sunfishpocketref.png|Concept art of Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket. Day 5: Mayumi A aibadiner.png|Aiba in the Matsushita Diner holding a glass of beer. mayumiref.png|Concept art for Mayumi Matsushita. matusushitas.png|The Matsushita family. Day 5: Mayumi B aibacake.png|AI-Ball sitting on Ota's congratulations cake. robobear.png|Stickers from the chocolates that many characters formerly collected. Day 6: Date A aibaisdramatic.png|Date holding Aiba in his arms in his apartment. shokoref.png|Reference art of Shoko Nadami. okiuraref.png|Concept art for Renju Okiura. Day 6: Date B aiballboard.png|AI-Ball hanging on the cork board in Date's house. adorabbitref.png|Concept art/early designs of Adorabbit. Day 4: #89 A aibaphone.png|Aiba picking up the phone in the Sagan household. 89ref.png|Concept art of #89. 89ref2.png|An early design of #89. Day 4: #89 B aiballisHERE.png|Giant sized AI-Ball outside the window of the Sagan household. saganhjouse.png|Concept art of the Sagan house. Day 5: Boss A aibafightstorso.png|Aiba pulls a wresting move(?) on a mannequin torso. bossrefshessopretty.png|Concept art of Boss. Day 5: Boss B aiballboss.png|AI-Ball in Boss's somnium. bossref2.png|Early concept art of Boss. Day 3: So A aibaFORKLIFT.png|Aiba driving a forklift. sooo.png|So Sejima. momaref.png|Concept art of Moma Kumakura. rohanref.png|Concept art of Rohan Kumakura. Day 3: So B aiballcrane.png|AI-Ball hanging from the hook of a crane. psyncmachine.png|The Psync Machine. psyncgear.png|Psync gear. Day 4: Iris A aibairis.png|Aiba in Iris's somnium. mamaref.png|Concept art for Mama. Day 4: Iris B aiballiris.png|AI-Ball in Iris's somnium. pwetty.png|Amame and the Receptionist. Day 5: Iris A TBA Day 5: Iris B TBA Day 5: Hitomi A TBA Day 5: Hitomi B TBA Day 6: Saito A TBA Day 6: Saito B TBA Album Complete! TBA Trivia TBA